


Baby Weight: Bellow Pearl

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Baby Weight Collection [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gemlings, Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: The first one shot written via my tablet! And what better choice than to continue the Baby Weight saga with another couple like Bellow Pearl?I attempted some minor angst this time as a sort of experiment since I have plans to incorporate it into a future weight gain story and a non-kink story that will be starting soon.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Baby Weight Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baby Weight: Bellow Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up continuity a bit with the Lapidot story because of a single line mentioning that this couple has their kid first so I took it out seeing as it didn't change that story much. Besides, I like the idea of Peridot and Yellow Pearl being friends.

"And I told her that I have too much self-respect to be caught in-" Yellow Pearl paused in her walk down the beach when she realized that her wife wasn't paying attention, which was occurence that seemed to be growing more common as of late. "Blue!" The artist whipped her head around, blushing furiously. "Oh! Sorry dear. I was, um,"

Yellow turned to where Blue's eyes had wandered and saw Lapis and Peridot building sand castles with their gemlings, or as well as they could with their fat guts hindering them. "I don't get why they haven't slimmed down after having those tiny things." Suddenly a chill ran through her from an unexpected glare from Blue. "Those things are gemlings and I wouldn't care if I weighed a thousand tons if-" She didn't finish and instead inhaled sharply before walking away.

It was after a few minutes that Yellow gave chase to their small apartment. Blue could be heard throwing paint at a canvas in her studio, a habit Vidaleia had taught her when she was upset. The warm colored pearl sighed and proceeded to make tea. Jasmine was always a good choice when they needed to talk.

Blue emerged just as the tea was being poured, covered in enough specks of paint that one could mistake her for another pearl at a glance, but Yellow was used to how quartz-like her wife could be when she let her emotions show, both positive and negative. The cool colored gem accepted her cup and sat, head downcast to make it difficult to tell where she was looking. 

Now was the best time for Yellow to ask. "Blue? Did you- Do you want kids?" Blue swirled her cup a bit, not raising it for a sip, before answering. "Maybe one or two, but you don't." Yellow sat her cup down. "And what makes you say that?" The other raised her head, hair parting to show her eyes, emotions more chaotic than the colors coating her form. "Your whole stigma for fat. Can't really have a gemling without gaining a few pounds." 

Yellow felt herself blush in shame. "It's not a stigma, just bewilderment. No one seems to mind the weight. Some even enjoy it. Look at Pearl! She flaunts around her midriff like a lazuli when it's just her and Amethyst. I just don't see the appeal." 

Both sat in silence, finally taking sips of tea before Yellow looked up to the mirror they had decorating the west wall and imagined herself a bit heavier. Wider hips, thicher thighs, bulging stomach and so on. It wasn't a horrible image. Then she imagined herself and Blue hovering over a crib, the amount of joy on her wife's face outweighed even herself in the dream.

Getting up only to get on one knee in front of Blue so they could see each other clearly. "Blue, you have been the greatest thing to happen to me. The guiding star in my darkest hours. I would love to have a child with you." She was pinned to floor, lips locked in the blink of an eye. Too distracted with how happy her wife was to notice the paint covering Blue was still pretty wet.

-_-_-_-_-_-__-

There was one immediate benefit to this decision: Blue taking every opportunity to get her pregnant. From the sexy outfits to various positions. Yellow ened up revealing her plans to her agent earlier than planned because of some hickies left to her back to her surprise.

It was overall amazing...for the first two weeks until they became nervous when test kept coming up negative. By the fourth week, Blue was accussing Yellow of intentially preventing the deed from working, which the warm colored gem denied. 

By the fifth Yellow swallowed her pride and sought help. Now she laid in a rather scant outfit while Peridot's robonoids scanned her form. Blue helping Lapis distract the latter's kids so they wouldn't see anything that they were too young for. Though what are five month olds going to comprehend? Parental logic at work.

After several minutes of nothing but beeps, the pearl needed to know. "Did you - did you find the problem?" The green gem turned to her, granola bar in her mouth. Was she eating at an important time like this?! A quick swallow and a screen was presented. "On the left is your base form and the right is the one of every other pearl on file." Yellow looked at them both, not quite getting what the difference was. "And?"

Peridot tapped a couple of buttons and the outlines overlapped and Yellow was surprised to see that the second image eclipsed her own. "What?" The green gem sat down, arms resting on her stomach. "Your default form is a bit more narrow than most pearls. This means that you just have less space for your wife to fertilize you with."

"So that means?" Yellow was very scared of what this could mean and what it could mean for her relationship with Blue. Peridot seemed to sense this and placed a hand on the pearl's shoulder. "It means that you can just keep trying until you get lucky or you can expand your form." 

"Shapeshifting during is kinda difficult for me." She hated to admit any weakness, but Peridot had earned her trust in part thanks to their wives artistic bond and from their previous occupation with Yellow Diamond. Peridot, being unable to shapeshift herself, understood the frustrations. Her own pregnancy took quite a lot of communication and trial and error to get started. 

"I might have a solution and it is inevitable if it actually gets you pregnant so..." She pulls a candy bar from her work station and handed it to Yellow.

_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

And thus her new diet started. Heavy meals, from a meaty breakfast, greasy lunch and a dinner of desserts. Yellow was a bit surprised how much she slimmed down after bloating herself up with each meal. Blue just saw that as all the more reason to up how much her wife ate.

Bloated became a constant state for Yellow and it eventually started to stay. Soon she had gained 20 pounds and developed quite the chubby belly. Pants were getting snug and she actually needed to shop for bras.

It was during a trip to the mall that it hit. A bile taste filled her mouth and after spending time in the restroom, she returned home quickly to take a test. It couldn't have been food poisoning and gems don't get the flu so the only thing it could be was- "Blue? BLUE!!" 

Said gem burst into the bathroom to see Yellow crying with test in hand. Fear overtaking her, the cool colored pearl reached for her wife when the test was shoved into her face: positive.

_-__-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-__-

The weight climbed fast. Stomach rounding out into a soft basketball, butt swelling into a thick jiggling mass that filled a couch coushin and even her breasts increased in size until she needed some D-cup bras.

She also needed a lot of attention, to the point Blue was being run a bit ragged keeping up with the increased limbido and foot rubs, but it was worth it.

Green came into the world with her beautiful gem located in the middle of her chest instead of over her collarbone, hair a messy mop and eyes so bright that it caused her mothers to tear up with joy. Perhaps the most surprising thing was that she didn't seem to have been much of Yellow's near 80 pound gain. 

Now the couple held each other looking over their daughter as she took her first nap when a small growl was heard. Yellow sheepishly whispered. "I guess it's time for our dinner."


End file.
